christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
San Juan Province (Dominican Republic)
| country_flag = | state = | region = El Valle (VII) | region_type = Development region | district = | capital = San Juan de la Maguana | capital_type = | capital_lat_d =18 | capital_lat_m =48 | capital_lat_s =36 | capital_lat_NS =N | capital_long_d =71 | capital_long_m =13 | capital_long_s =48 | capital_long_EW =W | capital_elevation = 415 | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 3363.8 | area_share = | highest = | highest_location = | highest_region = | highest_state = | highest_elevation = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = | population_note = | population = | population_density =auto | established_type = Province since | established = 1938 | government = 6 municipalities 17 municipal districts | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = 1 Senator 5 Deputies | leader_type = Congresspersons | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | code_type = Area code | code = 1-809 1-829 1-849 | code1_type = ISO 3166-2 | code1 = DO-22 | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = San Juan in Dominican Republic.svg | map_size = 250 | map_caption = Location of the San Juan Province | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first = 1 | website = | footnotes = }} San Juan is a Dominican province, in the western part of the country. Its capital city is San Juan de la Maguana. Name The province is named after its capital city, San Juan de la Maguana. San Juan is short for San Juan Bautista (Saint John the Baptist). History Since colonial times, the territory was part of Azua province until the dictator, Rafael Trujillo, made this province in 1938 with the name Benefactor with the municipalities of Las Matas de Farfán y El Cercado. Bohechío was made a municipality in 1974, Vallejuelo in 1978 and Juan de Herrera in 1992. In 1998, Matayaya became a municipal district; Pedro Corto in 2000; Sabaneta, Arroyo Cano and Yaque in 2004; Carrera de Yeguas, Sabana Alta, El Rosario, Hato del Padre, Guanito, La Jagua, Derrumbadero and Batista in 2005; Las Maguanas-Hato Nuevo, Las Charcas de María Nova, Jinova and Jorjillo in 2006; and Las Zanjas in 2007. Location The San Juan province has Santiago Rodríguez and Santiago provinces to the north, Azua province (and a short part of La Vega) to the east, Baoruco province to the south and Elías Piña province to the west. Population In (last national census), there were }} people living in the San Juan province, and 139,620 ( |1}}) living in towns and cities. The population density was |3363.8|km2|prec=1|disp=num}} persons/km². Its population represents |9445281|2 }} of the total population of the country and the province is ranked as the 11th (out of 31 plus the National District) more populated province. , the total estimated propulation of the province is 226,484 inhabitants. The largest city of the province is San Juan de la Maguana, its head municipality or capital, with an urban population (in ) of 71,494 inhabitants. Geography The San Juan province has a total area of . It has of the area of the Dominican Republic and it is ranked as the 1st (out of 31 plus the National District) largest province. The altitude of the provincial capital, San Juan de la Maguana, is above sea level. Mountains The Cordillera Central ("Central mountain chain") is in the northern part of the province, and the Sierra de Neiba runs across the southern half. The area between those two mountain ranges is the San Juan valley, which the Taínos call Maguana, meaning "small valley". The highest mountain in the province is Pico Duarte, with 3,087 m. It is the highest mountain in the West Indies and is on the border with Santiago province. Rivers The main rivers of the province are the San Juan and Yaque del Sur rivers. Climate The climate of the province is a tropical climate, hot most of the year, but it is cooler in the mountains. Municipalities There are 6 municipalities and 17 municipal districts (M.D.) in the province. Economy The main economic activity of the province is farming; the main products are rice, maize, peanut, sorghum and beans. References Category:Provinces of the Dominican Republic Category:1938 establishments in the Dominican Republic